


Hange's Experiment Series Episode 2: Gender-Bending Hell

by Doppel_Walker



Series: Hange's Experiments [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crack, Female Hange Zoë, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Original Character(s), Some References, lots of swearing, user cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppel_Walker/pseuds/Doppel_Walker
Summary: Hange gets bored again and decided to gender-bend all of you and some old pals. How will the day turn out?!PS: Surprise cameo!
Series: Hange's Experiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569523
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: Gender-Bending Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. Link on end note...
> 
> \- Hange will be referred to as a female until Isayama-sensei finally reveals the gender.  
\- Reader will mainly be female and has half to absolute no respect for Hange for all the trouble she causes and it's all for comedy.  
\- There will be lots of swearing and some characters may be OOC (out of character).  
\- There might be some confusion over the gender pronouns so let me clarify, when everyone has been gender-bent, I'll use the reverse. Only when you guys are back to normal, then it'll be like normal. Eg: You are female, during your time as a guy, the story will refer to you as a guy and uses "he/him/his".

_Dear diary, Squad Leader Hange was at it again. And by that, yes, I meant that that crazy scientist went experimenting again. It didn’t JUST involve some of us from the Survey Corps, she had to pull in a few old pals. And then after that, it was HELL…_

**-++Hange’s lab++-**

Levi: Shitty glasses, why are we here again?

Levi had his arms crossed and eyes glaring daggers at the eccentric brunette. It wasn’t just him though. Apparently Hange has called EVERYONE, including Annie (whom we know that is from the Military Police Brigade but we have to bring her in for more fun), Marco (who’s going to stay alive for the rest of the series), Mike (same case with Marco) and the Special Operations Squad (same thing again). Annie had already sensed the suspicious vibe emanating from the scientist while Marco was the most innocent confused since he has never seen her before. Sensing this, Hange immediately did the proper thing.

Hange: Ah, I’ve never seen you around before but someone told me to call you in anyway. I’m Hange Zoe, leader of the 4th Squad of the Survey Corps and researcher of titans. Nice to meet you!

She extended a hand to the freckled guy.

Marco: Marco Bott. Nice to meet you too.

They both shook hands. After retracting back, Jean immediately whispered to his best friend.

Jean: Marco, whatever you do, when Squad Leader Hange calls people into the lab for something, expect the worst.

Marco: What do you mean by that?

Jean: Trust me, you don’t want to know what experiment that crazy person has in store every time…

Oblivious to everyone’s horror-filled looks, he merely smiled.

Marco: But she seems like a nice person. What’s the worst that could happen?

A tap on his shoulder made him turn his head towards the owner, which so happened to be you. Your usual happy expression had turned into that of horror and seriousness.

You: Marco, listen to Jean for this. Even Eren agrees. She will rob the living “virginity” of your life out of you in a matter of seconds.

Connie, Eren and Sasha burst into laughter at your witty sentence which left the poor freckled guy madly flustered and even more confused. Even Reiner found it pretty funny to be joining the already-laughing bunch. Everyone’s attention turned back to Hange when she called.

Hange: Ok, has everyone calmed down? Good! Now, I want you all to do this. Guys on one side, girls on the other. Come on, chop chop!

Her clapping signalled everyone’s cue to move. They were sounds of groans coming from the guys’ side. In a few minutes, everyone was in the formation that the scientist wanted.

Hange: Alright, that looks good! Wait, could you guys make sure to make a good gap in between? Ok, that looks good. And now we can start! Moblit!

Everyone looked at the stressed assistant as he exited the scene for a while. Some of you had your eyes glaring at Hange instead, you included. As expected, there was an obvious glint of mischief in her eyes. Coupled with her semi-maniacal grin, she would be the stuff of day-mares for anyone’s naps. Sounds from the other side of the room distracted you to look at Moblit, who came back carrying two heavy buckets, one blue and one pink, filled almost to the brim with water.

Hange: Ok Moblit, you deal with the blue one while I do the pink.

Said assistant gave everyone the sorry look before obeying his superior.

You: (Ok, so what has getting wet got to do with-)

*SPLASH!* *SPLOOSH!*

You: WARGH! IT’S FREEZING!

You screamed out in shock but then you realized something wasn’t right. That wasn’t your voice. But it certainly did feel like it came out from your mouth. And for some reason, you felt like you’ve just grown a little taller. With wide eyes, you shakily made your hands to be in your line of sight. They weren’t slender anymore. Instead, a pair of calloused hands were in your control. Examining every bit of your arms, you noticed that your muscles were more pronounced. And then the worst possible thought popped into your mind…

Instinctively, you groped yourself around your chest area. You felt nothing… Ignoring the buckles of your uniform, you pulled your shirt up to find that there were no such bouncers on your chest, save for your piece of lingerie which you chose to wear today. Now that you thought about it, it became a little tight. You looked at yourself with your jaw dropped before shifting your attention to the people in your group who had the same look of horror (and embarrassment) as you. You then turned your head to the other group who had the same reaction. You immediately brought your clothes down as a short ebony-haired lady with a rather attractive muscular figure ran up to Hange and grabbed her collar.

Levi: **OI, SHITTY GLASSES! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US?!**

After hearing her own voice, the lady had a clear look of shock on her face. You knew who that was. Who else in this world would swear ever so bluntly? Everyone else screamed in horror upon realizing their conditions.

Connie: OH MY GOD! I’M A GIRL NOW!

Petra: I’M A FREAKING GUY!

Armin: I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FACE ANYONE LIKE THIS!

Sasha: MY LIFE IS OVER!!

Oluo: OH, THE HUMILIATION!

You immediately joined your now-female Captain on the interrogation.

You: HANGE. CURE. NOW.

Almost expecting a violent reaction from the both of you, she could only offer a sheepish smile and nervous laugh.

Hange: Ehehe… About that…

You: Don’t tell me that you haven’t worked up on how to make a cure and just plunge us straight into this… this… this practical joke you called an experiment?!

Hange: Hey, at least you’re a tad bit taller than Captain Levina now!

You: L-L-Le…vi…na…?!

Some of the people present burst into uncontrollable laughter upon hearing Levi’s new feminine name, Hange included. Horror paralyzed the Captain with total embarrassment. You did feel a little proud on your new height but you immediately turn your attention back to the scientist.

You: That’s not the point!

Hange: Ahahahaha… Hahaha… Haha… Ha… Sorry, I can’t help it! But since I don’t have the cure now, why don’t all of you just try to get used to your new bodies until I do have one? Sounds fun? Come on, you can’t deny the fact that you’ve thought of what it is like to be the opposite gender once in your life time!

You: (Dammit… Why must that pervert of a squad leader knows almost everything?!)

Well, it was true that you did wonder how it was like to be a guy once when you were contemplating in the library… But who knew that he/she would take it seriously and actually manage to make it come true?

Hange: Ah guys, before you leave, let’s settle down on a little name changing. Can’t go out there being a guy or a girl with opposite sounding names now, can we?

All of you were still mad but had no choice but to agree. If anything weird happen, people should know who was at fault anyway. So after a little bit of discussion, you all settled down with the list.

Eren = Elena  
Armin = Armina  
Jean = Jeanne  
Marco = Marcia  
Connie = Connie  
Reiner = Reina  
Bertolt = Bertha  
Mikasa = Michio  
Sasha = Xander  
Annie = Anakin  
Ymir = Ymir  
Krista = Khristos  
[f/n] = [masculine f/n]  
Erwin = Erin  
Mike = Mika  
Levi = Levina  
Oluo = Alua (don’t ask…)  
Petra = Petros  
Gunther = Gunda  
Eld = Elsa

Ok, so the name changing doesn't actually affect the story much but let's just go with it... Right before you touched the knob, you heard a shout of protest from Eren.

Eren: Hey, how come Connie doesn’t need a name change?!

Armin: Because Connie is a unisex name but it’s usually a female name.

Upon realizing that, Connie had a mad blush over her face while the others laughed. This was going to be one hell of a day for everyone…

**-++++-**

Everyone went back to their respective rooms and thought of how to survive their day in their new bodies. The first thing you all did was to take off your bra because it became incredibly uncomfortable now that you don’t have body parts called breasts anymore. You then remembered that you had some shopping to do over town and so decided to go there. Turned out the guys also decided to go with you and see what happens, and also to keep each other out of trouble. Hey, at least the military’s uniforms were unisex so you could just waltz into town without problems right? Unfortunately for you peeps, you all retained most of your feminine mannerisms and earned many confused looks among the townspeople as you tried to man up. Mikasa, Annie and Ymir had fewer problems thanks to their already tomboyish attitudes.

You: Err… How much is for this apple, sir?

Shopkeeper: It’s [insert amount of money here].

You: Alright, I’ll take 6 then.

Shopkeeper: That’ll be [insert total amount of money here]

You: Here you go.

Shopkeeper: Thanks!

You walked back towards your group to find Krista on the depressed side. Sasha was scratching his head and Ymir was comforting the blonde.

You: What just happened?

Sasha: Well, Krista here found a group of children bullying another. So she tried to stop them but what they said to her kind of driven her to this state…

You: What did they say?

Krista: They…

You heard the tiny blonde choked.

Krista: They called me… A… A… Armin!

You cocked your eyebrow over his trivial reason. With one hand holding your groceries and the other cupping your chin in thought, you scooted closer to Krista and examined his face.

You: I hate to say this but you do look like-

Krista: ButI’mnotArmin!

You: Whoa, there! Chill! No need to get your knickers in a knot! Or in this case, boxers or briefs…

You immediately stopped your mind from wandering into the memory where you were sent to do laundry duty for getting into a verbal fight with Ymir. The thought of having to wash the men’s dirty underwear was absolutely cringing and it haunted you till today.

You: You know, let’s just get back to HQ. I bet my boots that those guys don’t even know what it feels like to be girls.

The rest nodded in agreement and you all made your way back.

**-++Survey Corps HQ++-**

The moment you put the groceries in the kitchen, you had slapping away Sasha's manly hand to prevent him from munching away freshly bought food that was meant for the kitchen.

You: Sasha! Your stomach sure hasn’t changed even in a different body! And I swear it has gotten worse!

Suddenly, a double scream echoed from through the hallways. Recognizing their owners, you all ran towards the source. It turned out that some the affected people were already at the scene of the event. Despite being turned to females, Bertolt and Reiner still towered most of you and blocked your vision.

You: Hey Reiner, Bertolt, what just happened?

Upon hearing your voice, the two froze up before turning towards you <strike>girls</strike> guys slowly. They were once towering guys but now, you only realized how much you wanted to laugh upon having a closer look at their new faces. They were… cute, to say the least. The notion was so threatening that you had to force an awkward smile.

Bertolt: Y-You don’t want to know…

Reiner: Yeah, apparently some nasty stuff happened to those two.

You: Who?

Reiner: Eren and Connie.

You: So what happened?

Just then, from inside the room, Connie’s voice rang out.

Connie: Reiner! Bertolt! Don’t let them in! Oh… The pain…

Upon hearing Eren’s name, Mikasa quickly stood in front of them and glared. However, the two refused to budge.

Reiner: This is a matter of utmost humiliation to the race of men.

Again, from inside the room, more voices were heard.

Connie: Oh my God! It won’t stop bleeding!

Eren: I knew something bad was going to happen!

Marco: W-Why don’t we just go to that Hange person and just ask?

Jean: Oh, like how are we going to get these two there without anyone seeing their behinds?

Marco: Err…

When Mikasa's threatening glare didn’t work, you rolled your eyes and decided to step in.

You: Seriously guys, what’s so humiliating about being a girl?

From your hands, you rolled out your “secret weapons”: your index fingers. Upon realizing what you were about to do, Reiner and Bertolt’s face paled.

Reiner: No! Wait! [F/n]! Anything but-

*POKE!* *POKE!*

Reiner: WARGH!

Bertolt: ARGH!

And the two towers fell to their respective directions, away from the entrance and clutching their sides. You were the only one in HQ who knew how to make guys fall with the power of your index but now everyone knew what to do next time. With them out of the way, Mikasa rushed inside and stopped in his tracks. The rest followed suit and stared at the scene. On the floor were indeed the victims, Elena and Connie. They were curled up on the floor and clutching their stomachs in pain. Mikasa decided to examine Eren, much to her disdain but since she had no choice, she showed everyone the condition of her pants. Since Connie was cornered as well, she did the same. Both of them were stained red. Upon realizing what has happened, you uttered out a long “oh” and a slight chuckle.

Eren: That’s not funny.

You: I never said period was funny. But the fact that you two actually got it was.

Eren: P-Period…?

You: Oh, that was what we girls called it “the time of the month” when we bleed from the inside and have serious mood swings and all.

Eren: B-Bleed from the inside?!

Connie: Mood swings?!

Jean: Huh, no wonder there are times you girls were so violent out of a sudden…

You: Hmph… Alright, ladies! It’s time we educate the guys. Where shall we start?

For some reason, none of the girls noticed the evil glint in your eyes as you started teaching them about menstruation. The pain managed to ease down for Eren and Connie to sit up listening to you. But as you continue to explain to them the reason for these times in **HORRIFYINGLY, DESCRIPTIVE DETAILS**, Sasha and Ymir decided to join in on the fun, adding more things, ranging from the needs for pads to the preparation of the womb within the female body. It was amusing to see how the girls reacted. Most of them wore darkened faces of horror while Jean and Marco were blushing madly over the facts. And last but not least, Armin almost fainted mid-way through the session. You were laughing uncontrollably, pitying how they feared being a girl more than titans. Eren immediately stood up.

Eren: That’s it! No way I’m going to be stuck being a girl for the rest of my life! I’m going back down to Hange’s lab! Who’s with me?!

Krista: I-I’m going too! I don’t want to be called Armin my whole life!

The girls looked at him with puzzled expressions. They shifted their gaze between Armin and Krista and compared the two.

Krista: I'MNOTARMIN!

Armin: I'MNOTKRISTA!

**-++Hange’s lab++-**

Upon reaching the entrance, it seemed that the rest of the affected were already there.

Erwin: Hange! Open up the door!

It was rare to see your commander raising her voice in an occasion that wasn’t an expedition.

Levi: OI! SHITTY GLASSES! WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!

Captain Levi, being her usual self was getting impatient. Listening closely to the door, the eccentric scientist could be heard to talking to… someone…? Having reached her limit, Levi kicked the door open after being granted permission by Erwin. What everyone saw left everyone in even more confusion.

There she was, sitting on the chair, apparently chatting with someone completely foreign to your world. She had really pale skin and her hair was silvery white and fashioned in long side bangs and a tied up bun. She seemed to be wearing a white body suit with red glowing lines on it, dark brown short pants, and a foreign looking white light metal armour with purple trimmings and green lights dancing around in it, and her eyes. Upon looking at them, it crept everyone out. With black sclera, golden and magenta irises and slit shaped pupils, they were definitely inhuman, more so than those of titans. Upon being interrupted, she gazed upon the cast with a grin.

???: Ah, Hange. It seems that you forgotten to unlock the door again.

Hange: Eh? Oops! Ahahahahaha! It seems that my talk with you have completely distracted me!

Everyone glared at Hange who was laughing out loud for no apparent reason with a what-the-fuck expression. It took a while for her to calm down before formally introducing the stranger in the room.

Hange: Alright guys, as you’ve all noticed, we have a guest and she’s not from this world. This is Doppel. Don’t ask about her choice of name.

The one named Doppel merely waved her hand to the cast.

Hange: Her appearance here bears good news and bad news.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of how to take such an unexpected meeting with an alien entity. You decided to pop the question.

You: Does the good news involve a cure?

Doppel: Yes.

Everyone: Yay!

Doppel: But the bad news is that you’ll have to answer a few questions first before I could offer the cure.

You: Dammit!

Oh God… You knew it right away that this Doppel person was in cahoots with Hange but you didn’t know who the real mastermind was. Nevertheless, this was SO Hange style…

Doppel: Let’s see… Erwin is it? Question number one, how did it feel like being a woman?

Erwin: Other than extra lumps on my chest and butt, I refuse to answer any further.

The commander said all that with a heavy blush on her face, prompting almost everyone to hold in their laughter. It was a rare sight for the Survey Corps to see their leader hesitant to answer a question. The foreigner immediately motioned to let her continue.

Doppel: Ok, ok. I won’t pry. Anyway… Hmm… Let’s see… [F/n], how did it feel like being a guy?

You thought for awhile to form an answer. All eyes were on you and the pressure was unbearable. In the end, you decided that silence was the best defense against humiliation.

You: Like the Commander, I refuse to answer. Wait, what has these questions got to do with getting the cure?

Hange: Oh, you know. All for the sake of experiment!

Levi glared swords at her instead.

Levi: Hange, I swear to you that when I get myself back to normal, you’re going to have to fend for your own ass when capturing titans…

Doppel: Ah, you’re the famous Levi Ackermann, yes?

Levi: What do you want…?

Doppel: I promise you, this will be the last question and then all of you will be cured.

Levi: Get on with it.

Doppel: Ok, here it goes! Now that you’re female, who would you rather get-

Suddenly, another voice boomed out from nowhere.

???: OK! THAT’S THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!

Doppel: OH SHI-

*DONG!*

Everyone, including Hange, was shocked over what had just transpired. There was another foreigner coming down from above and landed a good blow to Doppel’s noggin. Said victim was immediately knocked out as the new entity landed onto the ground. She was similar looking to Doppel but instead, having normal skin colour, dark brown hair, with clothes and armour of inverted colours. Upon retracting the visor, she showed that she too had the same eyes as the foreigner but inverted and with normal looking pupils.

You: So... What do we call you now?

???: Oh, sorry. I have a name, yes, but I rather not give it out. So for now, just Dimens will do.

You: Are you like… related to Doppel?

Dimens: Related?! Pu-ha! I’m her original incarnation! I really apologize for the trouble my idiot of a doppelganger has caused. She really loves to cause chaos... Who would’ve thought she decided to mess with this world?

You: Doppelganger…?

Dimens: Pretty much like a ghostly double. Seeing them in the physical world never bears good news. But she’s a different case. Now then…

The one named Dimens cupped her chin with her fingers before walking towards the cast. She walked past them before facing them from behind.

Dimens: Ah, it seemed that three of you are unlucky enough to be experiencing period…

Connie and Eren immediately covered their behinds with their hands. Who was the third unlucky one? It so happened to be Oluo whose face was turned into grimace. She then walked back to the unconscious Doppel.

Dimens: So, I’ll explained what happened otherwise you guys won’t get any satisfaction. True?

Everyone nodded.

Dimens: So what happened was that this idiot here purposely left those “special waters” here in this lab and instructed Hange to do an experiment with them. Those waters are actually from cursed springs from another world. There are plenty more, but trust me, you don’t want to go there EVER.

Jean: Are you saying that if anyone touches those waters, they turn into something else?

Dimens: That’s the gist of it. But there is actually a way to reverse your transformation but not cure it if you can't get to the water. Err… Can I borrow [f/n] for a while.

You looked at her with unsure eyes. How can you trust this stranger even when she claimed to be the original? Since you had no choice, you stood in front was splashed by hot water.

*SPLASH*

You: ACK!! HOT HOT HOT!!

Upon hearing your voice, it was more high pitch again, just the way you remembered how it should sound like. Dimens managed to drag in a mirror for you to see. Upon staring at the reflection, you saw that you were back to your old self again. However, your brief smile curled downwards when you were doused with cold water, having turned back into a guy again. Everyone was intrigued and mildly horrified by the condition of their curses.

Dimens: Ok guys, I need you all to separate yourselves like before.

Everyone obeyed and was immediately splashed with the same waters but from different buckets. Upon testing that cold water had no effect on them, everybody cheered for having regained back their original bodies. Having her work done, Dimens went near Doppel’s unconscious form and summoned a foreign looking ring that was floating behind her. Upon rotating in mid-air, it created a portal. She then produced a barrier around her and Doppel before leaving through the anomaly as it closed. Everyone stared at the spectacle wide-eyed before turning their attention back to Hange who carried a horrified smile.

Hange: Ehehehehe…

**-++ ++-**

You: Oh Hange! Be sure to make sure that there are no bloodstains left on it! You know how Captain Levi is like when it comes to cleaning!

Hange: Kuu…

**-++++-**

_Dear diary, this whole day has taught us a very important lesson. Be grateful of what you are and never complain about your own body, even if it’s about period!_


	2. Chapter 2: Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bonus chapter for the 2nd episode of Hange Experiment Series which is like some sort of behind-the-scenes or after-production moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and redux work originally posted on deviantArt. The original had a different format and a lot more stuff that would only made sense on deviantArt, and so it was reduxed for this one. Link on end note...

Hange: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the bonus section of HES and-

Dimens: *slumped on the table and clutching onto stomach* ……………………………………………………

Hange: Err… As I was saying… For this bonus section, we have a special guest. Please welcome Doppel’s original incarnation, Dimens!

Dimens: *still slumped on the table* Uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk…

Hange: Ok, in all seriousness, are you alright?

Dimens: Urgh… We swear that last episode was a freaking huge jinx…

Hange: Why is that?

Dimens: Because after Doppel gave those unlucky three the period, we got ours the next day…

Hange: Wait, even doppelgangers can have periods?!

Dimens: Well duh! Anything significant that happens to the original will affect our counterparts too! That means if I get my period, she gets a period; I die, she dies.

Hange: Talk about karma…

Dimens: I know right…? But she deserves it… I only wish there’s a way to get her to get this period without me having to go through it…

Hange: Well, it seems that your period seems to be hurting you right now.

Dimens: I never had that problem last time… It’s only when I hit adulthood that it started hurting… And we should talk about something else. I can see those three scrunching up in their seats already.

Connie: Don’t… remind us…

Eren: ……………………………………………………….

Oluo: I’ll never be able to face the Captain the same way again…

Hange: Right… So what shall we talk about?

DW: Phew… *sits up* Alright, since I’m only filling in for Doppel, who is currently suffering in the back…

**-++Zip transition to backstage++-**

Doppel: *curled up on the floor* Uuuuurrrrrrgggghhhhh… Why does karma have to be such a bitch…?

**-++Zip transition back onstage++-**

Dimens: It can be safely said that she’s pleased that this episode had a positive start from the other site. Also, Marco and Mike are in this too!

Hange: Yay!

Dimens: But I’m not pleased with the fact that she still resorted to such methods and I can say that she’ll be at it again sooner or later.

Hange: Hmm…

Dimens: And don’t you be getting any ideas!

Hange: *raises hands up defensively* Hey, if you remember, I was the victim!

Dimens: *glares* Correction, you HAPPILY followed what she told you to do. And unless you want to help with laundry duty for another month, you would do well to think twice before being in cahoots with that idiot again.

Hange: Ehehehehehehe... *shudders*

Dimens: Oh, we’ll have to thank Captain Levi for giving you such a fitting punishment at the end of the episode. Although I think something a bit more severe would be nicer... By the way, how did she do?

Levi: Shitty as ever. I had to tell her to wash it again for at least 3 times before I deem it tolerable. And there’s no way I’m washing those pants.

Petra: Well Captain, that is why we need pads during those times…

Oluo: We certainly do not cover those in our funds…

Petra: Nobody expects a cheap imitator like you to know the hardships a girl has to go through anyway… You’ll never be getting a wife at this rate.

Oluo: *gets stabbed by harsh truth* Ack!

Dimens: Ok… I didn’t expect a bit of drama there…

Hange: They do that all the time. They're like a married couple.

Dimens: Anyway, back to topic -HHHNNNGG!! *collapse*

Hange: OH MY GOD! DIMENS! ARE YOU OK?!

Dimens: *clutching stomach and speaks with high-pitch voice* I-It… hurts…

Hange: Oh no! Dimens! The show can’t go on if the both of you are out! We still got some things to talk about!

Dimens: T-There’s someone… at the back… She is t-t-to… fill in… for me… Urk… I got her a script… to memorize…

Hange: R-Right! Moblit! Go find the person in the backstage! While we’re at that, 15 minutes intermission and someone get a medic!

**-++15 minutes later after getting Dimens to the safety of backstage with Doppel who is still suffering and waiting for Moblit to find the mentioned person in which he did so successfully++**

Hange is now seated and there’s a girl, almost to Sasha’s height, who has chestnut brown hair tied in a braid and wearing an eye-patch on her left eye.

Hange: Alright guys, sorry for the commotion. Truthfully, we weren’t expecting this to happen. Anyway, let’s get back on with the show. We have a soldier from our legion filling in for Dimens. Let’s welcome… Err… Soldier, what’s your name?

Hilda: *stands up and salutes* Ma'am, "Hilda" Lettfeti of Wall Rose region, ma’am!

Hange: Ahaha! There’s no need for formalities when it comes to me!

Hilda: *sits back down and blushes* B-But… The Commander and Captain are here too, Squad Leader Hange…

Hange: Oh, don’t worry about it. On this show, everything is casual.

Hilda: Err… Ok then… Force of habit…

Hange: Anyway, “Hilda” right? Why are there the double apostrophes in your name? Are you saying that’s not your real name?

Hilda: I rather not go into that, if you don’t mind although I’ve heard from others that you’re one to pry and would find out eventually.

Hange: True, we can talk about you later. Alright, let’s all get to the point because I think we’re running out of time after we had to get Dimens offstage. As you’ve noticed near the end, Doppel asked three questions to our stars before Dimens came in. However, we only heard the first two in full and the last one to Levi was interrupted. Could you enlighten us on what was Doppel’s last question?

Hilda: *blushes and widens eyes* Err… About that…

Hange: Judging by the looks of your expression, it must be an incredibly embarrassing question! Ohohohohoho~ I’m very interested now. Please, do tell us.

Hilda: A-Are you sure about that, Squad Leader…? From what I was told, it was NSFW…

Hange: Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure the rest of us here are very interested on hearing it.

Reiner: Say it! Say it!

Jean: Yeah! Let’s hear it!

Marco: It can’t be that bad right?

Armin: I-I have a bad feeling about this…

Petra: I’m sorry, Captain! I can’t help but to be super curious about it!

Levi: Tch. Get on with it.

Hange: You see, even he’s asking for it.

Hilda: W-Well… Ok… But I don’t say I didn’t warn you! *takes deep breath and blushes heavily* C-Captain, Doppel meant to ask you that when you were female, who you would rather allow to fuck you…

*crickets and jaw drops*

Jean: Oh my God…

Reiner: What a bold question…

Marco: I take that back… It was VERY BAD…

Armin: My poor ears…

Petra: C-Captain…?

Levi: *wide eyes and not amused*…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hange: Pffft! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hilda: That is why I never want to say it! Now I’m going to get punished! I don’t think I’m going to pop up in the next HES bonus so I’ll say it right now. See you guys in the next HES Bonus!

Hange: AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH GOD!! THAT WAS PRICELESS! THE BEST QUESTION EVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hilda: *blushes completely* STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-2-Gender-Bending-Hell-Bonus-480439456

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to use the gender-bent names to however you wish.  
All Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan characters belong to Isayama Hajime.  
Reader belongs to you.  
All actions and stories here belong to me.  
Hilda, Doppel and Dimens belong to me.  
Original can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/doppelmmganger/art/HES-2-Gender-Bending-Hell-479623478


End file.
